


One Morning in May

by dragonashes



Series: Quintessence: Undertale One-shots [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gen, Happy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonashes/pseuds/dragonashes
Summary: One day, a two years after the barrier fell, Frisk doesn't want to get out of bed.
Her mother is having none of that.  After all, it's a beautiful day!





	

Frisk was feeling lazy, lazier than Sans on a bad day.

She didn’t want to get out of bed.

She didn’t want to open her eyes.

She didn’t even want to wake up.

It was unlucky for her, then, that it was a school day, and her mother (being a teacher and all) took education very seriously. So seriously, in fact, that mere moments after Frisk woke up feeling lazy, the door to her room opened.

“Good morning, my child,” said Frisk’s mom in her most cheerful voice. “I know you are feeling tired still, but look outside at the beautiful sunshine! Is it not a wonderful day?”

Frisk felt a little guilty, then, remembering all the mornings her mother had spent deep underground and unable to see the sunshine. Reluctantly, she rolled over to face the window and opened her eyes.

It was, indeed, a wonderful day.

She allowed her mom to coax her out of bed, then smiled when the fire alarm went off downstairs. Her mom hadn’t really gotten the hang of the stovetop, but was fascinated enough by human technology to try it once in a while.

She dressed quickly in a striped shirt and shorts. The stairs looked daunting so early in the morning, so she sat on the top step and slid down the staircase one stair at a time. The jolt of her butt hitting each step was strangely satisfying...or it was, until she accidentally bit her tongue on the third step from the bottom. She slid down the last few quickly and dragged her feet into the kitchen.

Her mother was trying to scold the stovetop into submission, so Frisk distracted herself with looking around. She really liked this kitchen. It had an oven and stovetop, which were useful when she was home alone (rare, but it happened) but otherwise went untouched unless her mother was feeling adventurous. There was a dishwasher next to a very large sink; Frisk could see tufts of white fur around the edge of the sink, and made a mental note to clean it again.

The cupboards were...nice, but not really interesting to her. She mentally reviewed their contents instead. She mapped out in her head the locations of plates, bowls, cups, silverware, the fancy dishes her mother used for company, and the gallon-sized mug her dad used when he was over.

On one side of the pantry was Frisk’s growth chart, with an HP bar above it. She had grown two inches since they moved into the house, as indicated by bright lines and stickers, and her HP had gone up by six. It was a little weird, having to go to two doctors for checkups twice a year, but she did it for her mom. She secretly liked the human doctor a little better, though; he smelled like cinnamon and the nurses were a little afraid of her mom, so they gave her extra stickers. The monster doctor didn’t give any stickers and did things with her soul that felt funny.

“Ah! Frisk! There you are!”

Her mom looked a little frazzled, but still immaculately clean. The stovetop had apparently been abandoned in favor of fire magic; while she held a plate of perfectly cooked pancakes, Frisk could see the sad remains of burnt somethings in the garbage can. She ignored it and smiled, signing a quick *Thank you, Mom!*

“Oh, it is no trouble, my dear. Eat up, and we’ll be on our way. Oh, did you remember your homework?”

The one advantage of sign language was that Frisk could communicate rather well while eating. Yes, she had finished her homework. Yes, it was in her backpack. Yes, her lunch was in the fridge waiting to go, along with snacks. Yes, she remembered that Papyrus was walking her home today since her mom would be staying late. No, she didn’t need a sweater (or gloves, or a hat, or goggles).

“Oh, and Sans said that he would be willing to help you with your science fair project this evening. Do remind him, won’t you? I know he tends to be lazy, but it’s something that needs to be done.”

After a moment of hesitation, Frisk took the goggles. Toriel grimaced in understanding. “Do try not to burn down any more homes, dear. They are a bit more trouble to rebuild on the surface.”

Frisk flushed. She hadn’t realized that Toriel ever heard the story of Undyne’s cooking lesson.

“Do not worry. We shall blame Sans if your project becomes explosive.”

Frisk gave a thumbs-up. After all the time-space japes and bad jokes, Sans deserved it.

“Excellent! If you are done, my child, shall we depart?”

The trees outside were enjoying the warmth of Spring, their pale green leaves unfurled in the morning light. Birds were perched in the upper branches, singing love songs to each other. The front garden - a labor of love by Frisk’s dad - was just starting to show the fruits of his hard work the previous fall. Tulips and peonies were bursts of color and fragrance among the lazy green stalks of summer flowers yet to bloom.

As they walked, Frisk admired the blend of nature and civilization that her neighborhood represented. The buildings were all new, having been constructed in the past two years to accommodate the influx of monsters into the area. Monsters and humans had come together to create homes that were beautiful, inside and out, and made use of the natural resources and aesthetic of the area. Each home was different, catering to human or monster amenities (or both) as needs arose. It was an example of human-monster cooperation at its best.

A block away from the school, Frisk and Toriel were joined by a few of Toriel’s students who lived nearby. The kids - triplet monsters originally from the capital, who had been orphaned as infants - had been adopted by a human couple. Toriel walked them to school most days; the happy parents started work early so they could pick up their kids after school and spend the rest of the day together. All three girls were dressed in matching blue dresses, but had helpfully tied their tentacle-like hair back with differently-colored ribbons.

Frisk could tell them apart, but appreciated the consideration anyways.

Frisk parted ways with her mom and the triplets at their classroom, then made her way up the stairs to her own. She paused, as she did every day, at the painting right outside her classroom. It was a class portrait her class had painted. Each student had painted another student, and it worked out surprisingly well. Monster Kid had painted Frisk, and had done a surprisingly good job despite having to hold the brush with his mouth.

Frisk just wished her rendition of her human classmate Steve looked better. He had turned out looking oddly rectangular. Mettaton would probably approve.

With a deep breath, Frisk opened her classroom door. A few students had already arrived - mostly those whose parents worked early, or who taught or worked at the school - and Frisk greeted them as she made her way to her seat. She liked her seat: it was right by the window and in one of the brightest spots in the classroom. Outside she could see the flowering dogwood at the edge of the playground, limbs heavy with white flower clusters dancing in the breeze.

It was a beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Who would want to reset that?
> 
> I am not 100% happy with the way this turned out - I never am, with these little slice-of-life stories, as they can sometimes drag - but thanks for reading! This is what happens when I try to write a happy story.
> 
> Also: hooray for vague references to games that have nothing to do with Undertale. *cough*
> 
> If you liked "One Morning in May" and want something completely different and far more angsty, please feel free to check out my other short stories! You can find them under my author profile or the series, "Quintessence: Undertale One-shots." I usually post every Wednesday and Saturday. I also have some longer stories in the works, but I'm waiting until they're done to post them.
> 
> Have a beautiful day, everyone!


End file.
